<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but your love was unmoved by noirshitsuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792098">but your love was unmoved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji'>noirshitsuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(new york city is) insidious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Eagle wielder!Nathalie Sancoeur, F/M, Post-NYC special, Seduction to the Dark Side, failed Gabriel Agreste redemption, referenced Jessica Keynes, referenced Knightowl, referenced Majestia, referenced black cat miraculous, referenced ladybug miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie has enough contacts in New York of her own and fewer scruples than she started with; still, she was careful about Sparrow escaping death, for the reverse would have certainly brought its parent(s) to the other side of the ocean.</p><p>Though even if they came regardless – well, then at least it wouldn’t matter if her plan worked or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(new york city is) insidious [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but your love was unmoved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts">AlexSeanchai</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gabriel Agreste,” she speaks, softly, in the cold moonlight of the bedroom, “your grief over your wife’s death is preventing you from moving on and being happy. I release you from your devotion to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretches her hand towards his back and her enhanced vision tells her the energy beam stream encompassing the feather aims for the back of his head. His deep breathing startles and he turns over in the bed, opening his eyes and blinking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He props himself up, suddenly, sitting on the bed, hands lifted in a defensive stance, eyes frantically scanning his surroundings before finally stopping on her. His arms drop, his shoulders sag, and Nathalie thinks she hears a sigh escape him as his gaze roams her body. She wonders about how the light from the window must reflect off of the grey and silver of this costume, the slight elongation of her nose, the paleness of her skin, the slit at her thigh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nathalie,” he breathes, looking up at her face with the sort of adoration she’s only ever seen him hold for a woman as still as not-quite death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...am free. Free to do more than what I’d planned. Free to take the ladybug and black cat miraculous and use them for something...bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knows that glint in his eyes; it has haunted her nightmares for years now, the fanaticism in it - the source of most of her fears. It had been precisely what she’d wanted to get rid of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow, though, when it’s turned that way towards her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathalie,” he says, like a prayer, like a reverie, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“will you take on the entire world with me? Will you help me make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me against the world,” she says, a not-quite-echo, “together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, vigorously, and her own words swirl in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(And she knows that she does not, will not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret a single thing.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grabby hands were made and cat body-language research was not done, hence this being published as the first part of my post-NYC special series despite being the third written. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it and look forward to any reviews (thank you in advance!)</p><p>I'm also on <a href="https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>